This is a program project proposal to establish a multidisciplinary clinical research program aimed at focusing a variety of specific laboratory and clinical disciplines on investigating the disease leukemia. There are sixteen research projects that make up this proposal and they are: 1. Optimal use of clinical research potential in patients with acute leukemia. 2. Immune study and therapy of hairy cell leukemia. 3. Biological staging and treatment of chronic lymphocytic leukemia. 4. The management of chronic myelogenous leukemia. 5. Immunodiagnosis of cancer. 6. Antibody monitoring in acute myelogenous leukemia. 7. Allogeneic bone marrow transplantation in remission. 8. Protected environment - supportive therapy. 9. Chemotherapy - new agents and combinations. 10. Relationship of platelet volume to in vitro function and application to in-vivo transfusion. Mechanisms of macrophage modulation of in vitro leukemic and normal hematopoietic growth. 12. Mechanisms of granulomonopoietic modulation by various antigens. 13. Cytokinetic paramters predicting response and remission in adult acute leukemia. 14. Studies on tumor-related nucleolar antigens. 15. Leukemic cell differentiation in human leukemia. 16. Biochemical pharmacology of antileukemic drugs.